The described subject matter relates generally to turbine engines, and more specifically, to diffuser cases and compressor cooling for turbine engines.
When used on aircraft, gas turbine engines typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct and into a compressor section. Air from the compressor is passed downstream into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate. Turbine rotors drive the compressor and fan rotors.
Continued increases in efficiency can cause compressor temperature to approach desired limits, particularly at the far end thereof. Repeated exposure to such excess temperatures can shorten the life of compressor components, particularly the compressor rim and other components at the last or aft most stage of a high pressure compressor. Thus, improvements in temperature control of compressor components are desired in the art.